JumpStart Legend of Lost Island
JumpStart Legend of Lost Island is a game for Nintendo DS released in 2011. In this game, players explore the mysterious Lost Island after crashing a blimp with Frankie. To finish the game, players must obtain 60 helium tanks to fix the blimp and escape the Lost Island. Gameplay In the game's main mode, story mode, the player creates an avatar character called a Jumpee and moves it using the control pad to explore Lost Island. While exploring the island, the player's Jumpee can pick up helium tanks scattered around the island. The A button is used to jump, which is needed for hopping over ledges, and stomping on bugs. Bugs can deplete the player's health if they run into the player's Jumpee. The player's health is represented by three hearts, and if all three are lost, the player is transported back to the island's starting point. Certain areas on the island lead to activities, which are where most of the helium tanks must be collected. Each activity has three difficulty modes ranging from easy to hard, and each difficulty mode contains 15 levels. Some of the later levels of each difficulty mode are locked at the start of the game, and must be unlocked by completing earlier levels. A "Fast Game" mode can also be accessed from the main menu, which allows the player to quickly access the four activities without the map screen. However, the player can't unlock new levels in this mode, and is restricted to playing only the levels they've unlocked before. Activities * Addingtons - Creatures called Addingtons must be rescued from wandering into black holes by picking them up with the Nintendo DS stylus and placing them on teleport pods. All of the Addingtons have numbers on them. In order for an Addington or group of Addingtons to be successfully teleported to safety, the numbers on the Addington(s) must add up to the goal number shown. A certain number of Addingtons must be rescued for the activity to be complete. * Block Logic - The player must fill in blocks in a grid using the numbers provided as clues. Each number indicates how many blocks should be in each row or column. Blocks can be filled in by tapping with the stylus. The player starts the activity with five hearts. Each time a mistake is made, the player loses one heart. The activity is completed when all of the blocks have been correctly filled in. The player will lose the activity if all hearts are lost. * Water Ski - Using the control pad, the player must steer a motorboat through goalposts with flags that correctly answer a math problem or equal a number displayed below. The player should avoid incorrect answers, as well as sea mines which will deplete the player's health, which is represented by three hearts. At least six correct answers out of eight are required to complete the activity. The player will automatically lose the activity as soon as too many incorrect answers are accumulated or all three hearts are lost. * Word Panic - The player must try to create as many words as possible with the letters provided. The more letters are used in a word, the more points that word is worth. The activity is completed when a certain score is achieved. The player will lose points if the letters submitted don't create a word, or create a word that has already been submitted in the same round. If the player uses the hint feature, several letter tiles that can create a word will be highlighted. If the player uses the shuffle feature, a new set of letter tiles will be produced, which will not necessarily be the same letter tiles before the shuffle. Credits See JumpStart Legend of Lost Island/Credits Trivia *This game is similar to another DS Game, JumpStart Deep Sea Escape. Gallery Screenshots JSLegendOfLostIsland TitleScreen.png JSLegendOfLostIsland S1.png JSLegendOfLostIsland S2.png JSLegendOfLostIsland S3.png JSLegendOfLostIsland S4.png JSLegendOfLostIsland S5.png JSLegendOfLostIsland S6.png JSLegendOfLostIsland S7.png JSLegendOfLostIsland S8.png JSLegendOfLostIsland Discussion.png JSLegendOfLostIsland Addingtons1.png JSLegendOfLostIsland Addingtons2.png JSLegendOfLostIsland BlockLogic1.png JSLegendOfLostIsland BlockLogic2.png JSLegendOfLostIsland WaterSki1.png JSLegendOfLostIsland WaterSki2.png JSLegendOfLostIsland WordPanic1.png JSLegendOfLostIsland WordPanic2.png JSLegendOfLostIsland Avatar.png Other LOTLIDSconcept.jpg|Concept art of the box art Category:Article stubs Category:2011 Releases Category:Console Games Category:Math Category:Games that teach math Category:Language arts Category:Games that teach language arts Category:Logic Category:Games that teach logic Category:JumpStart Legend of Lost Island